


The Full Moon Night

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: You encounter Shuu on a full moon night.* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	The Full Moon Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. Please be wary, and I hope you enjoy.

Wrapped around the far end of the mansion was what humans commonly called a sun room. It was a large room that enveloped one of the corners of the mansion. Most of the walls were covered in large, glass windows with the curtains pulled back. Being a mansion inhabited by vampires, it seemed naturally for the room to be more suitable for letting in the moonlight.

The blue haze that the moon brought in was quite alluring. The room was lit up by the unyielding glare of the moon. The wood floors shimmered where they peaked out from beneath the fancy rugs. Some of the edges and corners of polished furniture glistened; however, the brightest illumination in the room was undoubtedly the two sapphire orbs glaring at you.

The moment you stepped into the room, a snarl resonated in your ears. “I told you not to bother me.” If it wasn’t for those familiar, blue eyes, you would have doubted who that voice belonged to.

The foreignness in his tone caused you to flinch. He rarely spoke to you like that; anger wasn’t a common emotion Shuu expressed - annoyance, sure, but not anger. You were accustomed to his hoarse whispers and quiet rumbles, his tone often sleepy or uninterested.

Tonight, there was an unfamiliar ferocity in his tone, and it somewhat frightened you. Despite that, there was no instinct that informed you to run. Had this occurred months ago, you likely would have scurried away and hid in your bedroom; however, tonight, you didn’t have any desire to leave. You had promised Shuu you would remain by his side, no matter what.

You almost wondered: had the moon been claiming an effect over you, as well? No matter how hard he tried to hide from you on full moon nights, you managed to find him. It was as though some invisible force was drawing you to him. No matter how hard you tried, you simply couldn’t explain it.

“Get out,” Shuu snarled. Your eyes widened slightly at the frightening tone he gave you. His expression, a discomforted glare, was unwavering. His wrinkled shirt was stretched at the hem, showing off his muscular neck. He wasn’t wearing his MP3 player, and that concerned you. For a man who consistently complained about the noises of others, silence was never his preferred atmosphere. You couldn’t help but wonder where he had misplaced his most prized possession.

“The moon is full tonight,” he commented, slowly turning his gaze away from yours. “There’s no telling what I will do…” As his words trailed off, the reality of his words became clear to you. He had separated himself for your safety? Even with that was true, you didn’t believe Shuu could hurt you…

“Did you forget…? I promised I would never leave your side,” you explained, trying to put on a brave face. You were well aware of the side effects of the moon: thirst became less controllable, senses more heightened. Even Shuu’s brothers were scarce on nights like this, practically disappearing entirely. You never really knew what they did or where they went. It was likely that they went out to hunt.

Shuu… didn’t…

“Is that so?” he muttered quietly. He turned around, facing away from you and craning his neck back to look up at the moon. His hands were balled into fists, so tight that his knuckles turned white and his nails dug into his skin.

“Leave, quickly. Before I…” Shuu harshly commanded you, lacking the will to finish his words. Perhaps, he thought, if he said those words aloud, the desire to do so would become even more overwhelming.

The desire to…

Quietly, you swallowed the rock in your throat. “It’s okay. Whatever happens… I won’t leave Shuu’s side…” There was a question, sitting in the back of your mind. Why? Why did you refuse to turn and run like he commanded you to? Perhaps, the answer was obvious and you simply chose to avoid that truth. To avoid the obvious answer - your feelings for the pureblood.

The full moon glared down at the two of you through the window. You knew that your body was changing. The more blood the vampire took from you, the more your body began to change. Thoughts, desires, and your physical condition slowly changed into something less… like yourself.

Had the moon, possibly, been beckoning to you, as well? Was such a thing even possible for a human? Even Shuu had said it himself: you weren’t the same, anymore. You were… vampire food – bait. Questioning those words further never crossed your mind. Maybe, you were afraid of the answer - afraid of the truth of Shuu’s feelings for you.

“You really are a stupid woman,” Shuu murmured, his tone harsh, but with a tinge of amusement. “You had your chance to leave – your body must want my fangs. From all the way over here, I can smell your blood, begging to be sucked… You could have left…”

“Shuu-” you began, only to be cut off by the pureblood.

“-it’s too late…”

It might have been the whisper of his name that pushed him to the breaking point; or, it could have simply been, in that very moment, that he snapped. Before you could utter another word, the blonde descended upon you. He moved so swiftly that the force sent the both of you crashing to the ground. Your back roughly collided with one of the rugs on the floor. Shuu came down on top of you, his knees and palms digging into the thick fabric beneath you.

You stared up at his blue orbs, trembling slightly beneath that unyielding gaze. You weren’t quite sure why your body reacted as such. Fear wasn’t evident on your mind. Perhaps, your body was acting on its own? Reacting to the predator that planned on feasting upon you. At the same time, you couldn’t help but wonder if it was longing…

Longing for…

“I could drink you to the point of death,” Shuu commented lowly, his eyes soaking in your expression hungrily. His lips were parted slightly. You could see the tips of his fangs, almost intimidatingly peaking at you. “Since you’re such foolish prey… asking to be devoured.”

“I…” you began. Quickly, your words ended, unsure of what to say to the vampire. One of his legs was between yours, forcing your thighs apart. His throat visibly twitched as he swallowed. His adam’s apple bobbed and as he reopened his mouth, a dry exhale slipped from him.

“Shuu, are you hurting?” you asked him, daring to question the sounds that he made. Seeing him like this was new to you. He was almost wild, with a fearful looks in his eyes, like a wolf eyeing its helpless prey. It made you question whether the full moon changed him or simply… exposed his true colors. The thought was unsettling.

“My throat is dry, because of you… walking around with that obscene scent. You must get off on making vampires thirst for you.” A small smirk formed on Shuu’s face, amusing himself with the accusations he tossed at you. Had your sent really been that strong?

“N-no! That’s not true,” you quickly retorted. “I don’t want anyone else drinking my blood.” Shuu’s expression shifted slightly, his smirk wiping away and brow furrowing slightly. He retorted, “lewd women like you can’t be trusted. Any pair of fangs will satisfy you.”

Your eyes widened at his words, unsettled that he would accuse you of such a horrible thing. “I only want Shuu’s fangs!” you quickly shouted at the vampire, your eyes narrowing as you dared to glare at him.

Shuu’s expression swiftly changed again. For a moment, his brow lifted and eyes widened slightly, a bit surprised by your outburst. Then, suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face again and a quiet chuckle escaped him.

“So, you finally admit it? You pervert,” he said teasingly in a low whisper. Your glare quickly vanished and a light red tint tainted your cheeks. He tricked you into admitting that!? Quickly, you turned your head to the side, looking away from him. You chewed on your bottom lip, silently scolding yourself for that confession.

Yet, it was true, wasn’t it?

“You want my fangs?” he repeated, dipping his head down to whisper in your ear. The pureblood slid down, placing his forearms on either side of your head. His chest lightly brushed against yours as he lowered himself. You failed to suppress a whimper as Shuu’s cold breath tickled your ear. The knee nuzzled between your thighs lifted slightly until he was pressing against your clothed crotch. Unable to resist, your legs spread for him, and embarrassment flushed over you.

There was no point on trying to deny it, now. “Yes,” you weakly replied. Dark, erotic chuckles poured into your ear. Shuu was close enough that you could feel his lips barely brushing against the skin of your outer ear, his bottom lip almost caressing your lobe.

“You really are a lewd woman,” he stated bluntly. “You should be honest with your feelings more often. So long as your body only desires my attention, I’ll give it to you… After all, you are mine… Say it. Come on. Hurry up.”

Your cheeks darkened considerably as Shuu whispered to you. Powerful tremors shook your body, rattling your spine and causing your heartrate to increase rapidly. “I’m… Shuu’s…” you weakly whispered.

You could almost feel that smirk against your skin as he replied, “you got warmer after you said that. Heh. You’re such a masochist. You’re dying for it, aren’t you…? That’s not bad: this erotic side of you…”

In the end, you knew he was right. Every time a dry exhale escaped his lips, the skin on your neck trembled. Your body reacted on its own, unconsciously anticipating the penetration of his fangs. Bite marks from a week ago were mostly healed and no longer stung when touched. Wounds that he left on you healed much faster now.

Shuu’s lips trailed down your jaw line and came to rest on an unblemished spot on your neck. You trembled at his lips grazed your skin, teasingly caressing your sensitive flesh. Your body froze up, arms at your side and fingers grabbing at the rug, in anticipation for what was coming.

“Here…? Right?” he whispered, cold breath brushing against your neck. “You like it best here – ah, my throat…” You could hear it in his voice - that pained, almost breathless voice. His words abruptly stopped. A low growl resonated in your ear and you could feel the caress his lips and the sharp sting of his fangs, parting your flesh. A startled, pained whine escaped you and melted into a low moan.

Your eyes stared at the unwavering glare of the moon, casting bright rays on the two of you like a spotlight. Weakly, you lifted your arms and grasped the back of Shuu’s shirt, arms wrapping around the underside of his ribs. Shuu grunted quietly as he drank from you, quiet slurping sounds echoing throughout the room. The feeling of blood draining from your body and into Shuu’s left your spine tingling and knees weak. A familiar ache was becoming apparent between your thighs and it forced a pathetic whimper from you.

The grip his fangs held on your neck was unrelenting. Your entire body had gone still and, for a moment, you doubted you possessed the ability to move. His fangs were like burning hot metal, melting your skin and boiling your blood. Your senses were drowning. Shuu’s masculine scent flooded your nostrils and his quiet moans masked out all other noises. For a brief moment, you lost track of your own existence and clung to the pureblood desperately.

You visibly jolted when Shuu’s fangs slid out of your flesh. He exhaled loudly before panting quietly into your ear. He leaned up slightly, remaining hovering above you, and stared. His sapphire orbs were clouded over with lust and his breathing was sluggish. Your eyes hesitantly looked up at him, your hands now gripping the back of his shoulders, fingers curled around the bone.

“Your blood is gushing from you. It’s so hot… Heh. That face – you’re begging for more,” he whispered lowly, his voice causing you to visibly tremble. Fear had vanished completely. You stared up at the blonde haired vampire, eyes hazy, lips parted, and body aching with the desire to feel his hands, his body, his everything.

“Strip,” he suddenly commanded you, his words a bit breathless and impatient. His words sent a startled tingle down your spine until your toes curled against the rug. Shuu leaned back, offering you a quick chance to do as he said. You didn’t really think about it; your body seemed to be moving on its own. Before you knew it, your shirt was discarded and tossed to the floor. Soon after, your bra and pants accompanied. For a moment, you hesitated with your panties, tugging nervously on the hem.

Shuu reached for your underwear and hooked his fingers on one of the leg openings. He tugged the weak fabric down your thighs and off your feet. He tossed the article of clothing aside, careless to where it ended up. You fell back on the rug, panting and flushed red with embarrassment as his blue orbs took in the sight of your nudity. He had seen your nakedness many times. Your body had been claimed by him, already; however, it was difficult to not get nervous beneath that gaze.

“Hey, um…” you mumbled nervously, tugging on his shirt. Shuu went still, his eyes silently giving you permission to undress him. Quickly, you undid the buttons on his shirt and tugged it down his arms. Your fingers curled against his sides, lifting his undershirt up and over his head. He lifted his arms for you; however, as soon as the shirt was discarded, he was on top of you again.

Shuu nudged your legs apart and settled himself between them. Out of habit, your legs lifted and your thighs settled on either side of his hips. He placed his hands on the floor and braced himself above you. A whimper slipped out of your mouth as his soft lips kissed at the bare skin of your chest. Your body was riddled with bite marks that he had given you over the months: your neck, your shoulders, your chest, your wrists, and even your back.

As Shuu’s head dipped down, some of his blonde locks brushed against your skin. The soft curls tickled you as they barely ghosted across your exposed flesh. You whimpered when his mouth descended upon the curve of your breast. “Gnn - hnn,” the vampire groaned as his fangs penetrated your flesh again, claiming the swell of your breast. Your legs trembled against his thighs as he sucked harshly on your flesh, drawing the blood greedily from your body.

You failed to suppress a flinch when one of his hands descended and brushed against the bundle of nerves between your legs. “S-Shuu,” you whispered nervously, loudly swallowing the rock in your throat. Slowly, he retracted his fangs from your breast and hovered above you so he could admire your face.

“So wet… just from my bites…. You want it so bad, don’t you…?” he whispered pleasingly, a small smirk settling on his features. His fingers glided down your wet slit. As his longest digit slid into your heat, a wet sound resonated in your ears.

“Ahh…!” you cried out as his finger twisted around inside you, prodding at your walls and slowly thrusting in and out of you. He went as deep as he could, his knuckles brushing against your folds. You whimpered as another digit slid inside you and he impatiently stretched you, a very lustful look on his face. The sight of his aroused expression, lips parted, panting gently, and eyes amorous, only made your walls throb with need.

Abruptly, he removed his fingers from you, his brow furrowing impatiently. You didn’t expect what followed when suddenly, your world turned upside down as Shuu flipped you onto your belly. You whimpered as you hit the floor, legs spread awkwardly as Shuu placed himself between your thighs.

“Get up,” he whispered, his tone demanding, but gentle. “Shuu, I-… I don’t…” you replied, unsure of what to say. Your cheeks stained red as Shuu tugged you onto your knees, exposing your nether regions in a whole new way. Your chest remained pressed against the carpet as you awkwardly arched. “Not like this. It’s-…” you pleaded with him, struggling to explain your embarrassment.

You trembled slightly, your heart beating heavily in your chest with shame. As Shuu undid his pant’s button and lowered the zipper, you could feel his sapphire orbs admiring your womanhood, presented in such an embarrassing fashion. Then, you could feel his hard tip pressing against your entrance. His hands ran soothingly along your backside, calming you somewhat.

“Hm? It’s…” he repeated your words. His tone was somewhat teasing, and yet, incredibly erotic. “You know what I mean,” you quickly replied, your words sputtering out of you nervously. You whimpered when his tip pressed past your entrance and carefully glided into you.

There was no denying that, behind that thin layer of shame, your desires had peaked. As you felt his member throbbing against your entrance, you couldn’t help but long to be filled, and to become one with him again.

Shuu leaned over you, arching slightly over your awkward body. He grasped your wrists, holding your arms down in front of you, pressing them down on the rug, as he slowly entered you. His chest pressed against your back, thighs nuzzled on the inside of yours. The fabric of his pants pressed against your bare skin as his hips met yours.

The pureblood’s body completely smothered your smaller frame, trapping you efficiently against the floor. Your chest pressed into the rug while your behind was perked up slightly. Shuu’s head dipped down, forehead falling against the curve of your neck. As he filled you, a quiet groan slipped past his lips. Your walls clenched tightly on his manhood, making it difficult for him to think straight.

“W-wait, Shuu, I-” you started, whimpering as he began to slowly thrust in and out of you. Your walls stretched eagerly for his cock, juices soaking him. The feeling of fullness was almost overwhelming. “I-… uh…” your words trailed off, embarrassment flushing your cheeks.

Shuu grunted against the flesh of your neck. His dominant hand released your wrist, snuck down and curled against your pelvis. You whimpered when his fingers dipped into your slit and played with your pearl. “Is that what you wanted?” he whispered lewdly in your ear. His other hand continued to cling to your tiny wrist, his hold almost painfully tight. Your free hand squeezed at the rug beneath you, holding on for dear life.

“Shuu…” you murmured weakly as he began to slowly glide in and out of you. He moved slowly, precisely, ensuring that you felt every inch of him as he filled you, sliding in until your hips met, and then slowly pulling back out. His fingers toyed with your clitoris, flicking lazily.

This position was a little demeaning, and you couldn’t deny that; however, it was also incredibly arousing. You could feel every inch of Shuu’s body smothering yours. He huffed quietly against your neck, and some of his blonde locks fell down and tickled your bare skin. You could never admit it aloud – but, being dominated by Shuu was… exhilarating.

Your knees wobbled and you slid forward, collapsing until you were laying on the fronts of your thighs. Shuu effortlessly glided down with you, his hips still grinding against yours and his hand still curled into your crotch, fingers playing with your pearl. If anything, the slight change only made it more intense. You could feel his bare chest pressing against the exposed skin of your back. His skin was warmed from your blood, slightly damp with sweat, and soft.

“Hnn. Ahh,” you moaned, tilting your hips back slightly in time with Shuu’s gentle thrusts. His demeanor almost contrasted against his actions. He didn’t slam into you like some unhinged animal; he moved slowly, his body gliding against yours. His tip prodded against the sweet spot within your walls, in perfect harmony with his fingers toying with your clitoris. His body ensured you remained on the floor, holding you down and practically immobilizing you. His grip on your wrist was almost painful, but somehow soothed you. His skin was soft and oddly warm, and his touch reflected his desperation.

Shuu grunted quietly into your ear. A hushed huff would slip from his mouth every time he reentered you, his grunts accompanying your louder moans. “Gnn. You’re clenching me,” he commented, his words not quite teasing, but definitely erotic. “Ahh - so tight… Heh… I suppose, it’s not surprising… Gnn. A lewd woman like you would enjoy this…”

“Because it’s… Shuu… Ah-…. Mmm…” you whispered weakly, panting against the rug. Keeping your head held up became a challenge and eventually, you feel down and rested your cheek against the rug. His attempts to tease you were only partially successful. This position was a bit shameful, wasn’t it? Yet, being beneath the blonde haired vampire never bothered you. He was… your weakness.

“You-… hahh,” Shuu said, breathlessly. His words faded away and he was quiet for a moment. After a few more, slow, deep thrusts, you could hear him clear his throat. “Say my name again…”

In the corner of your eye, you could make out some of Shuu’s bright, blonde locks. His cheek was pressed against the side of your head, his lips ghosting against the soft skin of your ear. You drew your lips into your mouth, moistening them quickly, and then replied, “Shuu…”

“Ah… Hmm,” he groaned, quietly, a new sound that accompanied a slightly rougher jerk of his hips. He had called your voice an instrument a few times, shortly before drinking your blood or having his way with you. Yet, you were unaware of the power your voice held over him.

“Shuu,” you moaned as his hips met yours. “Sh-aahh,” you moaned again, his name breaking off into a wordless sound as pleasure sharply hit your core. Your thighs trembled against the rug as you tried to push back against his thrusts, seeking more from him.

“Shuu…. Ah-… Shuu…” His name fell from your mouth repeatedly- sometimes as breathless murmurs, sometimes as drawn out moans, and other times as a plea. “Gnn – oohh… Shuu… A-ahh… Shuu…”

“Gnn,” Shuu grunted through clenched teeth. His member throbbed inside you and the sensation only made your core ache with the need for release. All shame shoved aside, you gave in. “Shuu – please – more… more…”

Normally, you would have expected him to tease you, to ask for specifics; however, his own desperation for release outrivaled that. As you requested, he began to pick up the pace. With every breathless whisper of his name slipping from your mouth, his hips moved faster and harder. Eventually, he was pounding into you, and his name became impossible for you to spell out.

Jumbled sounds that might have sounded similar to his name, accompanied by screams of ecstasy poured from your mouth, completely unrestrained. You couldn’t help it; Shuu’s hard cock pounding inside you felt too pleasurable to keep quiet. Soon, you felt your orgasm approaching. Your walls tightened considerably around him, pulling him back in every time he slid out. The sounds of your flesh slapping together was drowned out by your moans.

“Sh-uuu… I’m…. AHHH!” you cried out, fingers clawing into the rug and eyes squeezing shut as a powerful wave of pleasure hit you. Your entire body trembled and your heart pulsated rapidly within your ribcage. Your mouth hung agape, even after your moans died down.

Soon, the pureblood followed. “Gnn – ahh,” he grunted as his thrusts became erratic and almost painfully fierce against your hips. His quiet moans faded into harsh gasps as his seed poured into your womanhood. You could feel it, burning hot as though it would melt your insides. Shuu’s grip on your wrist lightened and he slowly removed his hand from your crotch. He struggled to keep his weight off you and slowly slid down, his cheek pressed against the curve your shoulder.

For a moment, the two of you panted on the floor, bodies exhausted and almost lifeless as you laid in a jumble of limbs. Shuu’s bare, sweat soaked chest pressed against your back. If you had the strength, you would have arched against him to further enjoy the skin contact. Eventually, Shuu’s panting died down and he went silent; for a moment, you even feared that he might have fallen asleep.

“Shuu?” you whispered, wiggling pathetically beneath the pureblood’s weight.

“Hn…?” he groaned quietly. Slowly, he lifted off of you, but only enough to not crush you. You remained trapped between him and the floor. “Turn your head.”

You lifted yourself onto your forearms, craning your neck to lift your head up. As you turned to face Shuu, he quickly captured your lips. Your eyes fluttered shut as he kissed you. His lips claimed yours gently, but fully, and you immediately melted into it. He moaned quietly against your mouth.

It felt like an eternity before he pulled away. “Heh… Strange. I’m hardly tired at all… Must be the moon… No… It’s you… Heh… Roll over. I want to watch your face this time…”


End file.
